A Night to never forget
by Bunnygirl25
Summary: A romantic night for both Aries and Aquarius. A Celestial prom is coming up and Aries is freaking out about it and Aquarius has some issues to deal with Scorpio. Things become very interesting for both spirits as they help each other out during this whole ordeal. They have a week to prepare themselves for the lively event Shipping included! Scorpio x Aquarius / Leo/Loki x Aries
1. Prologue x proposals

Aries was with all the female spirits in the Spirit World. They all gathered together for a sleep over that was arranged by Aquarius because she figured she could get away from dealing with issues with Scorpio. Aries, Virgo, Aquarius, Mother Pisces, and Libra. Basically both of Lucy's and Yukino's females Zodiac's got together. They all tried to get together every so often since it's hard to see Libra and Mother Pisces due to having a different owner.

Anyway, everyone was in Aquarius's home, which was a full of water. All the furniture was water, but was sturdy to hold any spirits that sits or touches it. It was around the time when Aquarius asked everyone how their love life is.

"Everyone knows how me and Scorpio are doing." Aquarius lied. There was clearly an issue.

"I'm just here. I am just a maid" Virgo sprung up.

"I personally have no interest in these men in the Spirit World. I already have my son" Mother Pisces replied.

"As do I. I see no point in looking for a mate. Plus, no one can mean my standards." Libra answered

"Which is?" Aquarius asked snob like.

"The same magic as my own, as well as perfect in many ways." Libra replied.

"..."

"..."

"...Yeaaaa...good luck with that" Aquarius shrugged.

Aries sat on the couch, quiet, blushing after Aquarius asked everyone.

Everyone knew who she was thinking about. "Sooo, how's you and Leo?" Aquarius smirked.

"W-W-W-W-What!? W-What do you mean by that?!" Aries panicked. "It's not like we're dating or anything...we're just best friends..." she said shyly.

"Oh please Aries, everyone knows you love Leo, even though Leo doesn't...that thick skulled idiot." Aquarius mumbled.

"It's not like that...honest..." Aries shrugged as she hide behind her hair.

"Aries you need to confront these feelings to Leo soon." Libra brought up.

"You can't hide them forever. You must tell him, soon" Mother Pisces added.

"...But I can't...if I do...I'll just be another girl who Leo would add to his collection..." Aries sighed as she remembered the amount of girlfriends Leo had in the past. Aries was usually there when he had them and broke up with them.

"Oh please, those hussies he went out with just liked him for his rank and because his looks, not impressive if you ask me" Aquarius brought up.

"Besides, Onii-san has told me that he preferred someone who just saw him for who he was." Virgo added "He told me he was getting tired of these girls coming to him because of his looks."

"R-Really? He said that?" Aries perked a bit.

"Yes." Virgo said bluntly.

"Oh this is perfect. You can ask him to the dance that is coming up soon." Aquarius brought up with a devious smile.

There was a dance, a ball in other words, that the Celestial King put together. Like a prom of sorts. This is a dance where all the spirits from all of the Celestial World gather to see each other again. Because of the size of the Celestial World, it's hard for the spirits to see each other often. A special portal is created for this event every year so all the spirits can come together.

"Wait Wait! Why would I ask him?" Aries questioned "I'm sure he has girls asking him left and right to be his date." she sulked.

"Please, I highly doubt Leo would pick those bimbos over you." Aquarius said with a smug look on her face.

"Why do you say that..." Aries asked shyly

"Because he looooooooves you" Virgo blurted out

This made Aries blush uncontrollably. "A-Are you serious?! That's can't be! Why would he love me? I'm just a shy cowardly ram..."

"Because you're the only one who understands him." Libra replied.

"That is true. Whenever you two were together, you always told Leo what would be best for him, and was right about it." Mother Pisces added.

"See? This is perfect, ask him already!" Aquarius shouted scaring Aries a bit.

Aries sat there nervously, not knowing if she should or not.

"Come on, the dance is in a week, you don't have much time to think about it." Aquarius said angrily

"Look, if you don't ask him, I'll ask him for you"

"N-N-No!" Aries yelled "I-I-I'll do it..." she sulked. She took out her phone and was about to call Leo, until it started to ring.

"Wahh!" it scared her. It was Leo calling. "Leo?"

The girls looked at her telling her to answer it.

**She picked it up. "H-Hello?"**

**"_Hey Aries. What's up with you?_" Leo asked happily**

**"Oh um...I'm just at Aquarius home, with the rest of the girls...why do you ask?" she said timidly.**

**"_Ah I see, well I wanted to ask you something, but I wanted to do it in person, is it alright if I come over for a bit?_" Leo asked.**

**Aries froze there, looking at Aquarius, asking if he could, just for a bit. Aquarius said it was fine.**

**"Ummm yea...you can come for a bit...I'll find you outside." Aries told him.**

**"_Perfect, can't wait to see you._" he said happily "_I'll see you in a few minutes_" he chuckled as he hung up.**

Aries sat there, frozen, blushing massively. "H-He'll be over soon... H-He wants to ask me something..."

"How cute, let's make you presentable" Aquarius said as she came closer to Aries to fix her hair.

Aquarius cared a lot for Aries, even if it didn't seem like she did. She wanted her to get her wish after watching her around Leo for all these years. Aries loved Leo for a very long time, but was always nervous around him. Aquarius was getting tired of seeing Aries by herself, so she'd do everything she could to help the Ram out.

The door bell rang as Aquarius just finished. "Perfect, now you're ready." she said as she winked at Aries.

* * *

Aries walked herself over to the door, still in her fluffy pink pajamas, which was kind of revealing, but not really. She didn't mind if Leo saw them because he has already seen them before. She opened it to see the handsome lion in front of her. "Hi Leo..." she said shyly.

"Hello there Aries. Hello ladies" Leo greeted Aries and the rest of the girls in the back. "Do you mind if we talk outside for a bit Aries?" the lion asked.

"U-Um al-alright...I'll be back in a bit.." Aries told the girls. She walked out the door, not knowing that the girls all went up to the door and to the window to watch what's happening.

"S-So...what did you want to ask me Leo?" she asked timidly.

"Well, I wanted to know if.." he pulls out a small bouquet of pink and white roses "You'd accompany me to the upcoming Celestial prom?" he asked suavely as he got down on one knee like a prince.

"O-Oh my!" Aries was completely shocked. She didn't expect him to ask her. But she couldn't say no so she said "Yes! I would love too!" Aries smiled as she accepted the roses from the lion. A small squeal can be heard from inside the house. The girls heard.

"Oh Leo, this is so unexpected. I thought one of the girls already asked you." Aries said honestly.

"Well yea, there have been, but I was disappointed. I was sad that the one I wanted to go with didn't ask me. I was hoping she would ask me, but it never happened. I had to go and find her." Leo said nonchalantly.

"Really?" she got a bit sad "Who was it?" she thought it was another girl.

He lifted her chin "You."

She blushed intensely, smoke could be seen coming from her ears and face.

(**He broke her XD**)

"Surprised I'm guessing. I'm not surprised." he chuckled as he pecked her cheek. "I'll pick you up the night of the dance. Make sure to look pretty for me, but it seems you've already got that covered." he smiled.

Aries melted when he kissed her cheek, making her fall to the ground slowly, ended up fainting. Aquarius ran out and caught the fainted ram. She woke up when she felt Aquarius behind her.

"I guess I'll see you soon." Leo smiled "Good Night my dear ram." he said as he kissed her hand, then walked away. She fainted in Aquarius's arms again.

"Oh one more thing, Scorpio wanted me to tell you he wanted to speak to you by the fountain in the park not far from you, Aquarius. He'll be there in 5 minutes." Leo told her, then left.

"Oh, so Scorpio wants to talk huh? Fine whatever I'll go" she sighed "But first I'll deal with the ram first. I need to wake her up, she smoshing the flowers he brought her." Aquarius chuckled. She brought her happy, fainted friend inside. She laid her on her bed and took the bouquet and put it in a vase of water. Aquarius let Aries rest there until she woke up. Until then she told the other girls that she was meeting Scorpio and that she'll be back.

"Tell Aries that I went out to talk to Scorpio when she wakes up. Until then, take care of her" she asked Mother Pisces. "You're in control until I return, alright?"

"Alright, I can do that." Mother Pisces agreed as she watched Aquarius fix herself up.

"See ya!" Aquarius shouted as she left her house to meet her boyfriend in the park.

Mother Pisces kept everyone entertained until Aquarius returned.

* * *

So Aquarius was on her way to the park, wondering and thinking about what Scorpio wanted to talk to her about. "It better not be about that skank I saw him with the other day!" she said angrily. Carina was flirting with Scorpio the other day and Aquarius got quickly angered.

She finds her boyfriend sitting by the fountain with something, a few somethings next to him. "_**What does he have up his sleeves?**_" she thought angerily. She waves to him and he sees her. He quickly gathers everything and places it behind him. "_**Huh?! What's he hiding?!**_" she stormed over to him.

"So I'm here, what do you want?" she said with anger.

"Look Aquarius, before I start, yesterday, when I was with Carina...it's not what you think it is." he stated.

"Oh really?! Then what was it?!" she blasted.

He took a small box out behind him and showed it to her. "You see...Carina is actually an old friend of mine...a childhood friend I might say, and I was asking her opinion of this." He opens the box, revealing a sparkling blue diamond ring that shined brighter then the stars around them.. The band had Aquarius's symbol engraved on it. "I wanted to know what she thought, to see if you'd like it and accept it." Scorpio admitted.

Aquarius stood there in awe and shock. She looked at the diamond ring, not believing what she was looking at. "S-Scorpio...i-is this what I think it is?" she said in surprise.

(**A first for her I have to say, how adorable!**)

"Aquarius, will you marry me?" Scorpio asked as he got on one knee.

"Oh my god, YES!" Aquarius jumped happily as she jumped onto her new fiancée. She kissed him happily.

As she set herself down, Scorpio placed the ring on Aquarius's finger and said "Thank you for being the star of my eye, the mermaid of my heart." he smiled. "Oh! I almost forgot" he added "Will you grace me as my lovely date for the upcoming prom, my dear fiancée?" he asked kindly.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" Aquarius jumped and squealed. Scorpio presented her with a set of blue and white roses. "Oh my, these are beautiful." Aquarius blushed.

"Nothing but the best for my beautiful mermaid." Scorpio bowed before her.

"This is an amazing surprise Scorpio, I couldn't ask for anything better." she smiled.

"I sadly must return to my home and prepare for our upcoming events." he smiled "Until we meet again my love." he kissed her hand and bided her fair well.

As Aquarius saw her lovely fiancée walk away, she squealed and ran back to her house in glee.

"I can't wait to tell the girls what just happened." Aquarius's hateful attitude turned into a happy mood.

She rushed home to tell the girls the good news.

**Alright, new story! This should be fun. This time it's a story based on Aquarius and Scorpio's relationship and still on Leo and Aries of course, cause like why not :D Anywho's enjoy my new story! See you next chapter! :3**


	2. Monday's excitement

Aquarius came home, excited as ever to show the girls what just happened to her. She still couldn't believe that Scorpio just proposed to her. She bursted into her home yelling "Girls! You'll never guess what just happened!" she yelled happily.

"What?! What happened? What did Scorpio do?!" Mother Pisces yelled.

"Does he need to be punished?" Virgo asked while holding a whip.

Aquarius looked at Virgo. "I'm not even going to ask where you found that."

"Punishment time?" Virgo asked

"...No.."

"So what happened then?" Libra asked

Aquarius showed them the ring on her finger. "Scorpio proposed to me! Kyaaaaa!" she squealed.

The girls joined her for a squeal. This woke Aries up from her fainting episode with Leo half an hour ago.

"W-What's with all the squealing?" she asked in a sleepy state.

Aquarius ran over to Aries, showing her the ring. "Scorpio asked me to marry him! Isn't that exciting?"

"Oh my goodness! Aquarius! I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!" Aries hugged her friend. "When did this happen?"

"After you fainted from Leo's proposal to prom. About half an hour ago." she told the ram.

"Oh my! I missed all that?! How silly of me." the ram blushed.

"But look at it like this, We're going to prom with our dream boys!" Aquarius squealed. Aries joined.

Libra, Mother Pisces and Virgo looked at the squealing spirits and smiled.

"Look how happy they are." Mother Pisces smiled.

"I must say, I'm a bit jealous of their luck." Libra admitted. "It must be nice to have someone to love you"

"I must agree." Virgo added. "You girls think we'll find a date?"

"I'm sure we can." Mother Pisces said. "I'm going to make sure my son finds a nice girl spirit to go with. I don't think he would like to go with his mother." Mother Pisces giggled.

"I'm sure your son will find a girl in time." Libra grinned "Speaking of your son, where is he? Did you leave him home or at a friend's house?" Libra wondered.

"I left him with his friend Orion. He wanted to hang out with him so I let him stay there for the night" Mother Pisces answered.

"Sounds nice." Virgo answered.

"He and Orion have been friends for a long time now, haven't they?" Libra pointed out

"Why yes, for 15 years to be exact." Mother Pisces said happily. "It's always nice to see him with his friends. Thankfully, Orion doesn't have a master yet so he and my son stayed close."

"That's always good to hear. No wonder he's always happy when I see him." Libra giggled a bit. "Oh it seems like both Aries and Aquarius stopped squealing...in most ways"

Aquarius and Aries ran over to the girls in complete glee.

"Girls, we are going shopping tomorrow!" announced Aquarius.

"W-Wait what? Why?" Mother Pisces asked in surprise.

"For our dresses, duh. We only have a week, and we must find the perfect outfit for each one of you. So it's dresses, shoes, make-up, the works." She exclaimed.

"Yea. I wish for everyone to look their absolute best for the dance" Aries added, but not as loud.

"Then it's settled! Shopping spree tomorrow!" Aquarius yelled excitably as she went to place her flowers in a vase next to Aries.

"Well I guess we're going shopping tomorrow." Libra sighed.

"Oh come on, it sounds like it would be fun. I'll call my son and tell him." Mother Pisces said as she went off to get her phone.

"Shopping it is" Virgo repeated. She literally didn't have anything better to do. She just stood there the entire conversation between the spirits.

Aquarius rushed back and said "Alright, who wants to get their nails painted?" she said as she pulled out all her nail polishes. She had an array of colors to choose from, enough for everyone to find the one that fit her perfectly.

As the night went on, the girls gawked and squealed about the upcoming event's. They had a week to get ready. The dance was on Saturday and their sleep over was on Sunday. Starting Monday, everyone will be preparing, especially Aries and Aquarius.

* * *

**Monday Morning**

After a night filled with fun and what not, all the girls woke up around 10 am. Each excited for the shopping they had coming.

"_Yawn_ Good morning girls" Aries spoke in her soft voice.

"Good morning Aries" Mother Pisces answered "Did you sleep well?"

"Yea, I slept like a log" she giggled.

Libra came in already dressed. She went out for a morning run. "Good morning everyone."

"Morning Libra, how was the run?" Aries answered "How was your run?"

"Invigorating. Oh and I found this outside the door with your name on it Aries." she said as she handed the letter to Aries.

"Oh, it's from Leo" she smiled. She opened the letter to read.

_**~~=w=~~**_

_To my dear ram,_

_Good Morning my beautiful ram. I am very happy and excited that you accepted my proposal to the dance and I cannot wait for the day to arrive so I may bask in your radiant beauty. Thank you so much, you have made this humble lion proud. I wish to see you again, so if you don't mind stopping by my house tonight, that'll be splendid. I have a few surprises for you that cannot wait until Saturday, but each will be given to you each day leading up to the dance. So you must stop by each night to get them. I'll explain more when you come over. Until that time, my sweet. _

_Love your humble lion_

_Leo._

_**~~=w=~~**_

Aries blushed when she came to the end of the letter. "Oh how exciting, I can't wait"

Virgo finally woke up.

"Oh Virgo you woke up, Good morning" Mother Pisces greeted.

"I have woken up late, Punishment Time?" Virgo asked

"Ehehe...sorry but no" Aries laughed nervously.

Aquarius was already out of bed. She must be in the kitchen cooking breakfast for everyone.

All the girls got changed and packed up their stuff. Libra took a quick shower to wash the sweat off.

They all walked into the kitchen to find Aquarius sitting there drinking some tea.

"Morning girls, you all sleep well? I made you all some breakfast and tea." she smiled. "Help yourself."

This is a kinder side of Aquarius that only the girls have seen. She is usually rude and what not, but when she's around the girls or Scorpio has done something amazing for her, she becomes kinder than usual.

"Thank you Aquarius" Aries smiled as she got some tea and eggs. She sat down next to Aquarius and spoke to her. "So, where will we heading off to today for our shopping spree?" she asked

"Well, we can go to the Celestial Mall, there's this shop that has the most amazing dresses on display that won't kill your wallet." Aquarius winked.

Aries giggled "Hehehe alright, then where?"

"Well, even though I don't wear shoes, I know of this place that has some nice shoes as well. From there, we'll see how much time we'll have." Aquarius mentions.

"Oh that reminds me, Leo stopped by your house to give me a letter. Libra picked it up for me. He wanted me to come to his house later tonight. He had a few surprises for me" Aries smiled and giggled.

"Oh that sounds exciting. Well, we'll make sure we're back before it gets dark again." Aquarius promised.

"Mother Pisces, will your son be joining us today, or will he be staying with Orion?" Aquarius wondered. She didn't want to pull Mother Pisces away from her son.

"Oh he's not joining us. He never liked it when I went shopping with him. So I'll let him decide for himself. I'm just going to head over to Orion's home and drop off some money for him to use and I'll meet you girls at the mall alright?" Mother Pisces told her.

"Alright then, we'll see you soon, have fun and tell them I said hello" Aquarius smile. Mother Pisces nodded and then left to greet her son.

* * *

Once everyone finished their breakfast, they all headed out to the mall. Soon everyone ended up at the place Aquarius was talking about. She showed them around and some soon found their dresses. Mother Pisces walked in and found everyone.

"Hello! Sorry I'm late, it took me long to see my son then expected" she chuckled.

"It's alright, we just got here ourselves." Aquarius told her as she continued to look around. So many styles, so many choices.

Aries soon found herself deciding being a short, fluffy pink and white strapless dress, a long pink flowly dress with a white sparkly bust, a lacey long white dress, or a pink, orange and purple long flowing one shoulder dress. She couldn't decide to pick which one Leo would like, or more importantly, if it looked good on her. She ran to Aquarius, not knowing which to pick.

"I'm partial to the pink and white sparkle one, but the three colored one would do wonders " Aquarius thought. "Try them on"

Aries went to do just so. She tried on the tricolored one. "Nah, not really working for me, try the other one" Aquarius told her.

She tried on the other dress and walked out. "Oh Aries, you look stunning! It looks perfect on you." Aquarius smiled.

"Do you really think so?" Aries wondered.

"Absolutely!" Aquarius called the girls over too look at Aries. They all said the same.

"You look absolutely gorgeous Aries" Mother Pisces complimented

"It fits you very well" Libra added.

"It makes you look amazing" Virgo smiled.

"See? I told you" Aquarius smiled.

"Alright then, I'll get this one." Aries giggled happily.

It was Aquarius's turn. She turned her tail into legs, so she could wear the dress and see which worked best. She decided that for the dance she'd have her legs, so she wouldn't cause problems.

She tried on so many different blue dress until she found this gorgeous ombre blue sparkle bodice then a has a lovely dark blue tool running down a silk under skirt.

"Oh my Aquarius, you look positively stunning in that dress. It works extremely well on you." Aries sparkled.

(**Lol sparkled? o.O**)

"She's right, I've never seen you without a tail, you look lovely and so is that dress." Mother Pisces adored.

"It's a perfect fit." Libra inquired.

"Lovely" Virgo said

"Perfect. I'll go with this one" she smiled.

Soon it was Libra, Mother Pisces and Virgo's turn.

Mother Pisces found a v neck gradient blue fish scale dress that fit her perfectly.

Virgo got a simple silky pink short dress that closely resembled a maid outfit.

"We can spice that up a bit later Virgo, but it looks lovely on you" Mother Pisces told her, bringing a smiled to Virgo's face.

Lastly, Libra had found a flamboyant sweetheart floor length dress in the prettiest shade of blue-green. It surprising fit her very well. It's usually hard to find clothes that can fit Libra perfectly and still look good on her.

"Perfect, I think we got our dresses decided and we're ready to find some sexy shoes to go with it." Aquarius winked as she held her newly bought dress. She lead the girls to the shoe place that wasn't far from where they were.

There, the girls insistently found the shoe they should wear.

Aries picked out a baby pink mary jane heel with a buckle.

Aquarius found a suede ocean blue pump that goes well with her dress

Mother Pisces picked out a white pair of high heel pumps, the same as the heels she normally wears, but better

Libra found a teal Ann Michelle Lust Suede platform peep toe heel, complimenting her dress

And lastly Virgo needed a little help, but in the ended up with a light pink stiletto peep toe heel.

(**Sorry for those who don't know these brand names . I just found them offline.**)

"Alright girls I think we have everything we need" Aquarius sighed in relief as she accomplished a massive shopping trip with her friends. She looked at the time, remembering Aries meeting with Leo, and saw it was getting late, plus the mall was about to close. "Alright, lets head back to my house so you girls can get your things, I'm sure some of you have something important to get to." she winked at Aries smiling.

* * *

The girls headed to Aquarius's home, except for Mother Pisces, who already headed home earlier when she went to see her son. She waved goodbye to the girls and headed to pick up her son from Orion's house.

The girls talked the who way home and encounter Aquarius's fiancée along the way.

"Hello ladies, just came back from shopping?" Scorpio asked, then looked at Aquarius and brought her close. "Do you mind if I take a peek at your gown my dear?" Scorpio asked her smoothly.

"Hehe Scorpio, you know I can't that would ruin the surprise I have for you." she winked as she booped his nose.

"Can I at least stay with you?" he asked looking at her with puppy eye's.

"You know I can never say no to you." Aquarius giggled as she continued to her home.

The girls figured they leave them alone for the night so they left as soon as they got their stuff. Aries picked up her roses Leo gave her the night before. Aquarius just told her to take the whole thing, vase and all. She didn't mind being one vase short.

"Have fun Aquarius, I'll tell you what happened tomorrow alright?" Aries promised her.

"Alright have fun, and if he causes problems, you know who to call" Aquarius teased, knowing Scorpio doesn't know how bad her violent behavior is.

For the rest of the night Aquarius and Scorpio talked, flirted, made-out, and cuddled the entire night until they fell asleep.

Aries giggled and left with Libra and Virgo. Actually Virgo just drilled a hole to head home, so it was just her and Libra.

Libra and Aries laughed and giggled all the way back to their homes. Once they parted Aries was deciding whether she should bring all her stuff to Leo's or bring it home first then go to him.

"Hmmm maybe I could, no I don't want him to see my dress yet. I'll just bring it home. But I can bring new clothes so I could sleep over at his house"

Sleepovers between Leo and Aries were a normal thing. They'd each go to each other's house and just spend the night there. It didn't matter what day it was. They also each had the spare key to get into each other's homes, in case one of them wanted to visit. Usually Leo was the one who would come into Aries house and spend the night there. She always had a spare bed for him in case he was to stay. **They literally have spare pieces of each other's clothes in their houses.** Aries has most of Leo's shirts and pants in her draws and some sleeping clothes for him if he dropped by unexpectedly. Same goes for Leo. He has some of her dresses, underwear and pajama's in his wardrobe, actually he has a spare dresser just for her. These two have know each other so long, this has become a normal thing for them.

(**Like come on, how can you not say that their perfect for each other! Look at what they do! This is considered normal for them.**)

She dropped off her dress and shoes and placed them in her closet where Leo won't find them. (**He tends to snoop through them every so often.**) She placed her bag that she just brought back from Aquarius's home and threw all the dirty clothes in the hamper, except for her pajama's. Those were her favorite, as well as Leo's. She quickly repacked her stuff and left her home to meet Leo.

Once Aries got to Leo's home, she first knocked on the door before she would open it herself. Thankfully Leo opened it. He was dressed in just his suit pants and shirt, with his tie undone. Aries found this extremely hot. She did her best to not blush. "Hi Leo." she smiled, with some red on her face. "You wanted to talk right?" she said as she walked in.

Leo spotted her bag, so he knew she wanted to spend the night, which is what he was hoping for. "Well yes I did Aries." he smiled as he looked at the blushing ram. He honestly want nothing more than the ram's company tonight, but first the gift he promised. "I'll be right back, just make yourself at home my dear." as he ran up the stairs to his room.

Aries sat down on this couch and took out her little lion stuffed toy. Leo gave her that lion when they were 5, as a gift to show his friendship towards her. She always kept it close to her no matter where she slept.

"Oh Leo...if only you loved me as much as I love you. But guess it might not be...he doesn't seem to notice me in that way. Sure he asked me to be his date and he kissed my cheek, but he's done that to so many girls, I'm not even sure if it's real. At least we're best friends." she mumbled to the stuffed toy. Leo of course heard her. He was actually very happy to hear her say that. He cared for the ram more than she knew. More than he cared for Lucy, his master. He went downstairs as if he heard nothing, soon seeing his dear ram cry a little.

"Aries...is everything okay? Why are you crying?" he asked as he ran to her to comfort her.

Aries jolted, not realizing Leo was back. She quickly wiped her face. "O-Oh...it's nothing...I guess it was just the dust or something that got in my eye." she told him.

He knew she was a terrible liar. He knew why she was crying, but he wants to fix it soon. The first gift he brought her should help a little. "Aries, I called you here because I want to show you something. But it'll have to be in a sequence. Basically I have a gift for you for the next week until our dance." Leo smiled as he brought out the first one. A small box. He opened it to reveal a ring, not an engagement ring, but a ring that will show Aries that he will always care and cherish her.

"Oh my, it's beautiful Leo. What's it for?" Aries asked with a giddy face.

"It's to show and prove my loyalty to you. I would consider it, a promise ring. As in I promise that I will make that dance the most memorable day of your life here with me." he smiled as he sat next to the blushing ram. "Will you promise to wear this until our dance?" Leo asked.

"I promise I won't let go of it." Aries smiled as she let Leo put the ring on her, but to make sure people don't think otherwise, he put it on her index finger. The ring had an engraving on it. it said "Aries" on it.

"Leo it's beautiful, thank you so much." Aries smiled as she gave the lion a kiss on the cheek. "So Leo what do you wanna do now?" Aries asked with a smile.

Leo couldn't resist her face whenever she asks him anything. He found it extremely adorable. "How about a movie? Your favorite?" he offered.

"Oh really? You'd watch a movie I like?" she teased "You usually fall asleep in the very beginning."

"Well I don't mind this time, besides I have you next to me, why would I fall asleep?" he said as he thought of doing that just to sleep on her.

"Hehehe Leo! cut it out. I'm going to go upstairs and get changed. Do you wanna watch it upstairs in your room? Or downstairs on the couch?" she asked.

"Upstairs. Get everything ready up there. I'll be there soon." Leo smiled

"Alright." Aries skipped up the stairs to his room to change into her pajamas. She prepared the movie and put took her hair out of it's the puff on the ends. It became smooth locks of pink hair flowing. She just pulled some hair out of her face, but kept it down. This is something Aries figured out how to do with her hair. Leo hasn't seen it yet, but she's excited to see what he would think of it.

Leo was downstairs, preparing popcorn for the both of them. "Alright Leo, we're going to have a fun night. No ideas of _that_ this time" Leo always thought about doing _that_ with Aries whenever she was over. He always loved see her in her pajamas. It showed off her body and the way she acts always put him over the edge. When her hair falls over her face, he always wants to just grab her and kiss her, but he's learnt to hold back, just for her, not knowing how she'd react to it.

He quickly ran upstairs with the popcorn and found Aries sitting on the floor adorably waiting for him to return. The first look at her and he was already done. She was wearing his favorite pajamas on her, she just sat there adorable as ever, and her hair...her hair was beautiful. He has never seen her hair like that. He always love the poofy hair Aries already had but this...this was simply amazing to him.

"Aries...you look absolutely lovely." he gawked "What did you do to your hair? It's looks stunning." he was in serious awe of Aries that night. He put the popcorn bowl down on the floor and sat next to her.

"Oh...hehe you noticed. Well I figured out how to work around the poof, then managed to figure out how to straighten it without much effort." Aries pointed out.

The lion sat there looking at Aries, playing with her smooth pink locks. "You've done an outstanding job on this Aries." He simply couldn't help himself. He pushed her down onto the ground asking "Aries, would you mind if we tried something bit different tonight?" he said as he pinned her down. Her hair flew everywhere making it seem natural. She looked up at him, looked at his handsome face. She managed to unpin herself for a bit, put her hands on his face and took his glasses off, answering "Not at all." she smiled as Leo pinned her down again.

He leaned down on her, kissing her on the lips passionately. She returning his kiss. As both spirits were laying on the ground kissing, both were at ease. They felt safe, like this was right. They wanted more from each other, but they knew they couldn't. This was enough for now. They continued to make-out for another few minutes, until they needed air. Aries looked at him, and Leo looked at her.

"_**This was defiantly a good idea to stay over tonight**_" Aries thought as she stared at the Lion.

"_**This turned out better than I thought.**_" Leo smiled as he looked at the Ram.

"Shall we watch the movie, or would you like to stay on the floor?" Leo teased as he pulled up the blushing Ram and started the movie.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea" she smiled as she snuggled up to him.

Leo smiled as he lifted her up off the ground, princess style and plopped her on his bed. He slid next to her and felt her head on his chest. He couldn't be happier, neither could Aries.

They laid there watching the movie, then fell asleep a few minutes later. Aries was already fast asleep. Leo woke up just to turn everything off. He went back to his sleeping ram and hugged her as he fell back asleep. This night just became a perfect night for the both of them as they drifted off to sleep. The next day held more surprises for both Leo and Aries, but until then, they'll sleep together happily.

**Holy crap...This was a very long chapter, but definitely worth it. I hope you guys like it as much as I do. I put so much into this chapter it's not funny. I actually can't wait to start the next one, but if it's as long as this one, you'll have to wait :P Anyway, enjoy! See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Tuesday's Surprise

**Tuseday Morning**

The next morning, Aries woke up in Leo's arms. She remembered what happened last night. She began to blush, remembering that she and Leo shared a kiss. It was too early for her to get so worked up, so she tried to relax herself before she woke up her lion next to her.

"_**Oh my gosh...we actually...k-k-kissed...**_" she kept thinking. The image of them kissing on the floor kept replaying in her mind. She couldn't let it go, it wouldn't leave her mind. She didn't mind it staying there, it's just, she needed to calm herself down because of it.

Aries noticed Leo was starting to wake up. In a panic, she closed her eyes quickly and moved in closer to him, hoping he wouldn't notice her red face.

As Leo started to awake he felt Aries move in closer. He looked down and saw her red face that she was trying to hide, and chuckled. "Hehe Good Morning Aries." he said as he lifted her face up to his and kissed her.

That made her open her eyes real quick and a "Mmmmm" escaped her breath. "_**Oh my gosh! It's happening again...**_" she thought as she turned even more red then she already was.

Leo looked at the embarrassed ram, thinking how adorable she was. He released the kiss and looked at her. "How's that for a good morning wake up?" he snickered as he saw her red face.

"I-It was nice..." Aries admitted as she sunk into the sheets. "_**Did that really just happen again?**_"

(**Basically, Aries won't stop saying that since she couldn't believe it just happened :P Poor girl is so confused and happy :3**)

"I don't think I've told you this, but you look adorable when you wake up." Leo giggled. Leo has seen Aries wake up on multiple occasions when she stayed over.

"Ah-Ahh! R-Really?! Y-You've seen me like this b-before?!" Aries asked shocked. She didn't know that Leo would walk in on her when she slept over. She felt even more embarrassed then she was before.

"Hehe yeah, it was quite cute." he smiled as he got out of bed.

Aries noticed he was shirtless when he got out of bed. He was just wearing pants. She didn't realize it before and blushed again, then realizing, she was only wearing a shirt herself "W-Wah! W-Where's my shorts?" she shouted. She was getting really embarrassed.

(**She's a fucking tomato at this point**)

Aries has never been this nervous at Leo's home before. Even if they kissed last night, she never got this embarrassed ever. This was first for Aries and a few times for Leo. He has seen her freak out more then he could count. "_**Sigh, she was always such a nervous spirit after all**_" he thought.

"Come on," he pulled her out "You can get dressed while I get some breakfast ready, alright?" Leo told her with a smile as he put a shirt on.

She gained consciousness and answered "Al-Alright then...I'll see you downstairs in a bit. I'm going to take a shower first..." she told him.

"Alright, have fun then." Leo chuckled as he left the room.

Aries blushed and headed to the shower. During her shower that moment from last night was still in her mind. She was so happy about it she could faint, but she knew she couldn't, not in the shower at least. She finished up and got out. She decided to keep her hair the way it was. She wasn't going to puff the ends of it for a while. After all, Leo liked them like that. She finished up, got dressed and ran downstairs.

Leo was finished making breakfast for the both of them by the time she got downstairs. "Oh good, your done. Well, breakfast is served." an array of food was spread out on the table.

"Oh wow, this looks amazing!" Aries smiled

"Well, I did learn from you. You're here so often, I picked up some of your cooking skills." Leo told her

"Oh really? You just saying that or do you actually mean it?" Aries snickered.

"Haha very funny. Come, let's eat" Leo stated

The two spirits sat down and enjoyed breakfast together and chatted a little. "So Aries, what are you planning to do today? It seems you've already went shopping with the girls yesterday, so I'm assuming there isn't much to find, I think" Leo wondered. He just knew the girls went shopping, just not sure what they bought. He is however curious to see what Aries bought, he was thinking of a way to see it.

"Well I guess there isn't much, but I was thinking of relaxing today. The last two days really took it out of me." she said as everything that has happened in the last two days replayed in her head. The proposal Leo gave her, the shopping trip and the night she had with Leo.

"I guess they have. Hey do you mind if I come over later tonight? I want to give you your next surprise later tonight." Leo asked her, hoping he could sneak a peek at her dress while giving her the surprise and possibly staying over at her house this time.

(**Like I said, for them sleeping over with each other all the time, no matter what day it was, was a normal thing. The amount of stuff they leave at each other's house is kind of funny**)

"Sure, why not. Come over around 9 if you like. I won't be doing much, just need some alone time and refresh my thoughts." she told him. She was quite exhausted, but she thought about something when Leo asked to come over. She needed to hide her dress. Knowing Leo, he would try to sneak a peek at it, even though she wants it to be a surprise. She figured she'd use the time she's going to be home to find a place Leo wouldn't look.

As the two spirits finished breakfast, and cleaned up, Aries began to pack her stuff up and bring it all downstairs. "Alright Leo, I guess I'll be heading back now. I'll see you later tonight, alright?" she told him.

"And until then my ram" he walked over and kissed her "Until tonight." he said smoothly, causing Aries to blush.

"O-Oh...alright then, see you soon!" she dashed out before she felt like fainting again.

Leo laughed at his dear friend. "Hehe, my she sure is excitable in the morning isn't she?" he chuckled as he closed the door. "Now, how will I be able to sneak a peek at her dress tonight without her noticing?" Leo wondered. "Maybe I could stay over tonight and I could look while she's asleep. She must of put it in her closet or something." Leo continued to think about tonight. He wanted to see the dress. He ran upstairs to his room to pack his bag for tonight. As he walked in, he realized that Aries left behind the toy lion he gave her, by mistake. "Oh dear, she forgot him. I'll just give it to her later tonight." Leo thought as he placed it in his bag. Something else caught his eye. Her panties. Leo actually blushed a bit. "H-How did she manage to forget these? I guess s-she has an extra pair with her..." he said as he placed them in his bag as well. He continued to pack for the night.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Aquarius's home, both Aquarius and Scorpio woke up in her bed.

"Hehe good morning Scorpio" Aquarius smiled.

"Morning my dear mermaid" Scorpio said as he kissed her and held her close

"Hehe Scorpio, it's too early in the morning hehe, relax yourself" Aquarius giggled as her fiancée held her lovingly.

"I can't help it, I'm engaged to the most beautiful spirit in the Spirit World" Scorpio flirted, making Aquarius blush.

"Hehehe you're so sweet Scorpio" Aquarius smiled.

The two spirits played in bed a little before getting up for breakfast. They played for 30 minutes before getting up.

"I'll make you some breakfast my sweet, you may do what you like until it's ready" Scorpio told her.

"Awww, but I wanna help you" Aquarius gave him a puppy face. "It'll be more fun if we make it together." she giggled.

"Whatever you like my sweet" Scorpio smiled as he grabbed her and kissed her.

"Hehehe yay! come on!" Aquarius smiled as she grabbed Scorpio's hand and pulled him to the kitchen.

The two happily made breakfast with each other and got a bit side track along the way. They kept playing with each other, so it took a while. One they were finally done, they sat down and ate.

"So Aquarius, do you have any plans today?" Scorpio asked her while eating some of the eggs.

"Hmmmm...now that I think about it, I don't think so." she thought "Oh! I'm suppose to go over to Aries today and talk to her a bit." Aquarius remembered.

"Ah, alright then. Let me guess, you wanna know how her night with Leo went, right?" Scorpio knew Aquarius well enough to know how nosey she can be when it comes to Aries.

"Hehehe, yea I guess you're right. I just care for her you know? I know just want her to be happy." she smiled.

* * *

Aquarius has a special connection with Aries, even though she doesn't let it show very often. Aquarius may be mean to the other spirits, but she always has a kind heart towards Scorpio and Aries. She and Aries have been friends for the longest. Not many spirits know this but, a long time ago, Aquarius and Aries had the same master, before Aries was with Karen and before Aquarius was with Lucy's mother, Layla Heartfilia. Their master's name was Maka Rika, a Celestial mage that was a part of Lamia Scale. She had managed to gain three Golden Gate keys, two of them being Aries and Aquarius and the other to be Scorpio. At that point, Aquarius and Scorpio weren't together, actually Aquarius hated Scorpio and always tried to protect Aries from him. (**Weird right?**) At some point during one of Maka's missions, Aquarius was being used and desperately needed help. When Maka summoned Scorpio to help her, Aquarius noticed something. Scorpio trying to protect her and almost dying to protect her. (**even though they can't die**) Aquarius saw his bravery and jumped in to save him. Thankfully, the attack Aquarius pulled off was a powerful one, defeating the enemy and saving Scorpio. This was what started Aquarius and Scorpio's relationship, leading to them dating later in the future. However, Maka had passed away unfortunately, causing the three to be separated. This made Aquarius sad to see her master die, but she was thankful to her for bringing together her and Scorpio. The three spirits found new owners after that moment, but soon came together again when Lucy became their master, especially since Lucy already had Aquarius to begin with, thanks to her mother. Even though Aquarius always hated Lucy, she was still thankful that she brought the spirits she cared about so much together again.

* * *

After their breakfast and cleaning up, Aquarius got ready to head out to Aries home to chat with her for a bit. Scorpio gave Aquarius a good bye kiss and told her he would see her later as the two spirits went their own way for the day.

* * *

**Tuesday afternoon**

Aries was home straighten everything out in her home, as well as doing some chores. She still hasn't hid the dress yet, but she knew to do it soon. As she was still cleaning, she heard someone knock on her door.

"I'll be there in a minute!" she shouted as she put down the basket of clothing and ran over to the door. To her surprise, it was Aquarius. "Oh hello Aquarius, how is everything? How was your night with Scorpio? The same as always? Hehehe" Aries giggled.

"But of course, we always have a magical night!" Aquarius sparkled (**Ha, sparkled...I'm making that a thing now :3**) "How was your night with Leo go?" she snickered as she snapped out of her sparkle (**:3**)

Aries began to blush.

"Oh so something did happen, tell me everything." she notices Aries new hair. "Does it have to do with your sexy new hair?" she giggled

"We-Well...I slept over at his house last night...and we were going to watch a movie...he-he also gave me this..." Aries shows her the ring

"Oh my gosh! Is that what I think it is?!" Aquarius got excited.

"N-No! I-It's not!...It's just a ring that Leo asked me to wear, promising not to take it off..." she told her.

"I see, well continue on then" said the slightly disappointed Aquarius, but understanding.

"T-Then after that happened...I um, well...w-we kissed!" Aries blurted out.

"Oh my gosh! That's adorable and amazing! How did that happen so suddenly?" becoming extremely curious.

"W-Well...when he walked into the room...I just finished changing into my pajamas and he saw my hair...He liked it...Then he suddenly kissed me...we kind of fell to the floor..." she blushed

"Oh so Aries is getting some action now, hehehe do tell" Aquarius chuckled.

"We d-didn't do anything else but k-k-kiss! After that we just fell asleep...I found myself next to him in his bed this morning!" she shouted, then realized, then blushed again.

"Hehehe I'm sure you guys didn't. But in any way, that's still pretty amazing. You finally got your first kiss Aries." Aquarius smiled. "That's wonderful."

"Y-Yeah...a-and he's coming over again tonight to give me something else..." she blushed looking down.

"Oh really? Two nights in a row with him, that must be exciting. Your sleepovers with him are usually once a week or so. Is this going to be a thing for the rest of the week?" Aquarius snickered and giggled.

"N-N-No! It's not...I-I swear!" she panicked.

"Hehehe I'm just teasing. I know it won't be. Leo respects you a lot and your privacy to be alone." Aquarius smiled. "Oh that reminds me, did you hide your dress yet? I know how much he likes to snoop."

"No, not yet, I need to put it somewhere, where he can't find it." Aries told her with a sigh.

"Why don't I hold on to it until Saturday? That way, he'll never find it" the mermaid smiled.

"Really? You wouldn't mind holding onto it? Thank you Aquarius, you're the best!" Aries smiled as she hugged her friend. "I'll bring it down alright? Be right back." Aries dashed up the stairs, grabbing the dress and the shoes and brought it back down. "Thank you again. I really don't want him to ruin the surprise"

"No worries and my pleasure. Anything for my oldest friend." Aquarius winked. "Alright, I guess I'll be on my way now. We'll meet up on Friday with the girls, at my house to talk about what we'll be doing for the dance, alright? Tahh Tahh!" Aquarius waved, leaving Aries with some relief.

"Alright I'll be there!" Aries shouted as she watched her friend leave. Once she left, Aries went back to cleaning the house. At some point, she finished and plopped down on the couch to rest a bit. "Phew, finally I'm finished cleaning. Time to get some food." she said as she went to make some food. She spent the rest of the time resting until Leo came over. She fell asleep on the couch, dreaming about him.

* * *

_**Aries dream**_

_Aries found herself at the dance wearing her outfit, all dressed up and everything. Leo was there, gawking at her beauty. They danced the night away, leaving Aries with pure bliss. She wished it would never end. However, at some point of the dream, Leo began to become distant from her, making her worried._

_"Leo, where are you going? Aren't you having fun with me?" she asked the lion. He stood there silent."Leo..." she tried to get closer to him._

_He turned around looking at her disgusted. "Having fun with you? Why would I do that? You look hideous." he shrugged. _

_Aries was shocked, then looked down at her dress, it was in shreds and it wasn't the dress she picked out. Her hair was a mess and she looked like a clown with bad make-up. "Wait! When did this happen?! Leo! I didn't come like this! Come back!" Aries tried to run after him. When she caught him, he threw her off and she fell to the floor. She was in a different room, an empty room with him._

_He glares at her "Tsk, Why would I want to be seen with you? I should of went with Lucy instead. She's beautiful beyond compare. Unlike you are, you hideous ram. Get out of my sight! I never want to see you again. I don't care for our friendship, you're just a joke, a weak, weak joke. You're not even that powerful, and you call yourself a Zodiac. Don't make me laugh. To think, I actually bothered to ask you. I regret even asking you, no, I regret even meeting you. Goodbye Aries." Leo said with a smug look and then walked away from her, leaving her alone in the middle of an empty room._

_"Wait! Leo! Come back! Please tell me you're not serious, please tell me this is a joke." she began to cry. "Tell me you're joking please. This can't be real!" she cried more. She tried to chase after him, but she couldn't move. She looked back and saw that she was chained to the floor. "W-Where did this come from?! Leo! Please come back! Please! Leo! Don't leave me please! Not again..." she pleaded as she continued to cry._

_Dream over_

* * *

Aries was tossing and turning on the couch, crying and screaming Leo's name causing her to fall to the floor, hitting her head against the table leg. She laid on the floor, struggling, still having the nightmare as Leo opened her door. He found Aries on the ground struggling and crying, calling his name.

"Aries!" he ran over to her, slamming the door behind him and dropping his stuff. "Aries! Wake up! Please relax, I'm right here!" he told her as he picked her up. He heard her say "Please Leo, don't leave me..." as she was still asleep crying. "Don't worry Aries, I won't leave you, I'll stay by your side." he reassured her and he held her close until she woke up.

A few minutes passed and Aries finally woke up with a bump on her head and her staring at Leo's face on the ground. "Aries! Thank goodness your awake. What happened? Why are you crying?" he asked her softly.

Aries looked at him and started crying. "W-Wahhhh! Leo! Please don't leave me!" She hugged him "I-I-I had a nightmare, yo-you told me you didn't care for our friendship and you hated me...you called me weak and useless...you d-didn't care for me anymore! Y-you said you wanted to go to M-Ms. Lucy instead...calling me hideous and repulsive..." she continued crying "You told me to g-go awa-" she was cut off by him. Leo kissed the crying Aries to calm her down.

He let it go and looked at her "Why would I tell you that? I could never hate you and I'll always care for you. I don't think you're weak, in fact, you are very strong. And yes, Lucy may be lovely in many ways, but no one can overcome your radiant beauty, not even Lucy." Leo told Aries, holding her close. "Aries, no matter what happens, I could never hate you or forget about you. You've single handedly brought joy to my life every day, even before I meet Lucy. I wouldn't know what to do without you. The years I was separated from you was horrible. I was never happy, knowing that you were all alone in the Spirit World without me." he began to cry a bit

He told her, putting her on his lap. "The only reason I surrounded myself with women was the hope of filling that void that was missing. It never helped and it hurt me on the inside, no, it pained me to be away from you. I wanted to come home to you, to see you again. I couldn't bear to be away from you." Leo admitted. "When Lucy took me in after saving me, I was extremely grateful to her, making me give her so much attention, but that couldn't replace the feeling I felt when I knew I got to see you again Aries." he came closer to her face.

"I've missed you so much when I came home. I couldn't wait to see you again. I was excited. Aries, I wanted to be with you again." he came closer and closer to her lips. "Aries...please be mine..." he whispered as he place his hands on her delicate skin, bringing her closer.

Aries in complete shock and bliss listening the crying Leo. She just took in everything Leo told her immediately began to tear up, not believing how much he missed her, just like how she missed him. She looked at the teary lion, taking his glasses off, whispering "Yes..." her last words before falling into a passionate kiss with him.

She sat on his lap, kissing the lion that she has been in love with for a long time. The only spirit who cared for her. Believed in her. Cherished her and protected her. She was so happy and into the moment that she forgot that she was still crying a bit. She adjusted herself sitting on his lap to her facing him, legs split over him, kissing him more and more passionately as she wrapped her arms around him. Leo grasped onto her more and pulled her closer, their bodies touching. He begins to move his hands around Aries body as he continued to kiss her, touching her everywhere except for a few places. They released the kiss for a bit to catch their breath. Both looked at each other and smiled. Aries and Leo were both very happy to see where they ended up. Leo is happy to finally tell her how he felt during his dark times. Aries is happy and relieved to hear what Leo has told her, reassuring her that her dream is false and will never happen.

Aries finally had the courage to tell him.

"Leo...I love you. I loved you since the day we met, but wasn't sure how to feel. We've been together for such a long time, but I just couldn't tell you...I was too scared you wouldn't feel the same. The day you disappeared from the Spirit World, I was going to tell you when you go back...but you never did. I was sad and worried. I felt guilty knowing it was my fault that you ended up staying in the Human World. You protected me, but it caused me to lose you for so long. Even when you came back, I still couldn't tell you...but I was so relieved when I heard you came home." she smiled, but also shook nervously. She was nervous to hear what he would say to her in return.

"Aries..." Leo heard Aries plead. "Hehehe." he chuckled. " The day's I've known you, you were always so nervous and scared of everything. I always wanted to protect you. The reason I left the Spirit World and risked everything to stay in the Human world was to protect you. You didn't do anything wrong. I wanted you safe and the risk of my life was because of my actions, not yours. I only regretted one thing before I left" he said with a bit of a sad tone.

"What was that?" Aries asked, wondering what he'd say.

"I regretted not telling you. Telling you that I loved you." he said happily. "I did then, and I still do now. I only wish I told you sooner."

Aries blushed beyond compare. Her eyes widen, mouth open, not believing what he just told her. "Y-You love me..." she ended up on her knees, still above him thought

"Yes, I truly do. I couldn't ask for anyone better to fall in love with." Leo told her, admitting all his feelings to her at that moment. He grabbed her waist and felt her all over. "I simply wish that you allow me to stay with you by your side, as your loyal boyfriend, my sweet Aries." he asked her as he slightly grasped her and stroked her leg.

She blushed, then smiled, responding with a "Yes, Yes you may...Thank you" she began to tear as she smiled at him.

"Thank you my lady." he kissed her leg softly. "I would like to make you feel wonderful tonight Aries, allow me to make you happy." he asked her kindly as he brought her down from her knees, back to sitting in front of him on his lap. He took off his suit jacket, undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt.

"You may, my lion." Aries blushed.

As the Ram allowed the Lion to enjoy himself, he removed her fluffy collar and began to kiss and lick her neck seductively. A small moan came out of Aries. "Nhaa" she moaned as he continued. He heard her moans and thought they were adorable. He slowly moved down from her neck to her chest, seducing her along the way. He pulls down her dress to reveal her bra covered chest. He fondles her as he kiss the moaning Ram. "Aanngghh..." Aries moans a bit louder as Leo is swiftly undoing her bra revealing her snow white breast.

"Ahh!" Aries shouted "W-What are you doing?" she asked embarrassed, trying to cover her bare chest.

"Why I'm making you feel wonderful my dear ram." Leo soothed her as he removed her arms covering her chest and started to play with them. "Hnuuu" she moaned as he began to fondle her exposed breast and played with her nipple. He licked the moaning rams nipple, started sucking on them, hearing her moans get louder and louder. He played with her chest for a while, making her feel wet down below. He stopped and picked her up, princess bridal style and brought her to her room, closing the door behind him.

The blushing Aries looked at the shirtless lion and started to drool a little as she stood there. "_**Oh my...I never realized how amazing he looks. I mean, he was always very well dress and dashing as ever, but to see him like this...he's really hot...**_" she thought as she kept drooling a little.

Leo saw the half dressed ram and noticed how much more beautiful Aries looked. He took his shirt off and walked over to her. "My, my someone looks like she enjoyed what I gave her so far." he smiled as he lifted her chin. "My lovely Lamb, you look utterly stunning already. Shall I continue from downstairs, my lady?" he asked as he kissed her lips. Aries looked at him and nodded. The happy lion picked her up once more and placed her on the bed. He removed her dress fully, exposing her almost naked body. She had only her underwear and knee high socks on. She laid there as the lion continued to play. He kissed her all over her body, licking her everywhere.

Everything he was doing caused Aries to moan. "Nuahh! M-More..." she pleaded. "As you wish princess." Leo slipped of his pants, only wear his underwear now and got close to Aries. He began to play with her down below, rubbing her hard. "Hnggg" she let out. Leo rubbed her, kissed her, and played with her left breast, making Aries twitch. "Mmmmm" she let out. She grabbed Leo and held him close as she kissed him more.

Aries stopped Leo and jumped on top of him. "Hehe my turn." Aries said playfully. "Do whatever you like my dear." Leo smiled. Aries kissed him first and ran down his neck, kissing and licking his neck. She licked his neck up to his ear and started to nibble on it, making Leo giggle a little and give off a little moan. "Ahhh...Aries, you're amazing.." Leo moaned as Aries licked him more. She trailed down he his chest and started to kiss him. This drove Leo nuts. He couldn't hold back, so he threw her on her back, pulled down her panties and started to lick her. "Ahhhhh!" Aries cried. She never felt like this ever. The feeling of him licking her there drove her crazy, she loved it. "Nauhhgg!"

Leo licked her everywhere, he licked her wet pussy, cleaning it of her juices. Sticking his tongue into her, Aries screamed. "Ahhhh! L-Leo..." she said silently. "...I-I want more..." she begged. He stopped licking her and looked at her. "Your wish is my command."

Leo kissed her passionately and got himself ready. "You sure you want to Aries? I don't want to hurt you." Leo told her in concern, making sure she really wanted too. "Y-Yes..." she said blushing. "J-Just be gentle...please."

"But of course. This might hurt a little at first." Leo told her before he penetrated her. She let out a large gasp. "I'm sorry, did that hurt?" Leo asked worryingly. "N-No...I'm fine..." she told him to continue. He kept going as he slowly went in and out of her, looking at her in pain face. "You can claw your nails into my back if it hurts you." Leo told her to make her feel better. "I-It's alright...I** nnuaghh** can handle it **auhhh**"Aries told him. "_**She's really trying to take it all at once. She doesn't want to hurt me. She is defiantly sweet and caring that's for sure.**_" Leo thought as he smiled at her.

As Leo continued to move in her, Aries's face changed from pain to pleasure. "_**Looks like she got use to it, time to make her feel really good**_" Leo chuckled as he began to thrust harder. "A-Ahhh!" Aries let out. "Nuggh...it feels ugnhh so good ahhh!" Aries panted. "Hehe, I'm glad you like it, I'll keep going." Leo smiled as he thrusted inside her more and more. She was breathing heavy and panting, grasping the bed sheets, her body twitching. Leo hugs her as he continues to thrust. "A-Ahhhh! L-Leo! I think I-I'm gonna..." "Me too Aries, just a little bit longer" Leo pleaded. They were both about to explode. "Nahh, I've reached my limit!" Leo shouted as he spurted inside her. (**She not gonna get preggers yet :3 not until I say so.**) "Ahhhh!" Aries screamed as she let her cum spurt out everywhere.

Leo and Aries finished and laid there on the bed, looking at each other. Aries sprung towards him and kissed him. "Hehehe seems like someone enjoyed it." Leo giggled.

"Y-Yes...I did. Thank you for being my first Leo." Aries smiled. "I love you."

"It was my pleasure. I love you too Aries." Leo smiled as he hugged his beautiful girlfriend. "I hope you enjoyed your gift." Leo told her. He actually had something else for her, but since this already happened, he figured he could make it his gift to her.

"Hehehe, yes I did." Aries giggled as she got closer to Leo and kissed him. She cuddle herself up to him and closer her eyes, falling asleep on him.

Leo kissed the ram's head "Good night my sweet Ram, have pleasant dreams" he told the sleeping ram as he shut off the lights and snuggled her. Another night the two spirits have shown their love for one another, which lead them to date. This left Aries very happy and left Leo with extreme happiest. The two spirits slept the night away, awaiting them for the next day and to find what surprises are in store for them.

**Chapter 3, COMPLETE! Awesome I finally finished this one. It seems I managed to add smut to this without trying...^_^' oops, well whatever. It turned out well. I did have to fine some inspiration for the sound Aries made though. To think, trying to type out moaning noises is harder then it seems. Awkward O_o' Anywho's who cares?! Enjoy this smut filled chapter. I might have to change the rating of this story now because of the smut, but it's alright! it's cool. Anyway, enough yapping from me. Tell me what you guys think of this! I'm sure you'll like it :3 I'll see you guys soon in the next chapter!**

**I'll try to update as much as I can. This story has a lot in one chapter...I talk too much...Goodbye...**


	4. Wednesday's lust

**Wednesday Morning**

Aries woke up, finding herself next to the lion again, completely naked and this time, in her house. Making her panic again. "_**Wahhh! It's happening again!**_" she blushed. That's when she realized that she was naked too. "_**Oh dear my...what...**_" Aries remembered last night. She and Leo had sex. This made her extremely red, steam coming out of her face red. "_**O-Oh my...**_" She looked at the sleeping lion next to her. She looked at his face and saw a smiled from him. Leo was happy. Aries remembered what Leo told her. "_**I love you Aries. Please don't cry my dear. I'm here for you.**_" this made her smiled and cuddled him, making her fall back asleep. Aries didn't want to move. She wanted to stay with him.

The two stayed like that for quite a while.

Back at Aquarius home. She just woke up. Thinking about Aries from last night after she told her that Leo was coming over later that night. "I wonder how Aries and Leo are doing? He better not have done anything to her to make her cry!" Aquarius raged. "They might still be asleep, so I won't bother them. Maybe I could come by later in the day." she thought. "I won't let it bother me. I'll just do some stuff around the house." Aquarius shrugged. She decided to clean the house t that point and just stayed there for the day. "It's already the middle of the week. The dance is coming by quickly, but there isn't anything I could think of that I could do to continue prepping for it. This sucks..."

The morning went by quickly since not much was happening that day. It was the middle of the week and there isn't much that can be done for most of the spirits. Normally, Lucy would have summoned one of them, but that wasn't happening at any point. It was peaceful in the Human World as well, so the spirits weren't needed.

The only spirit that went to the Human World was Virgo. She always went to the Human World to help Lucy, even if Lucy didn't need anything. Other then Virgo, the Spirit World was peaceful.

.

.

.

.

**Wednesday Afternoon**

At this point, Leo and Aries finally woke up. Aries was sleeping on top of Leo and Leo was holding her.

"Good Morning Leo" Aries smiled

"Good Morning my dear ram." Leo smiled. "Last night was wonderful, don't you think?" he asked.

Aries blushed a little. "Yes, it was. Thank you for that. Um...Leo...I have a question." she asked shyly.

"Yes my love? What's on your mind." he asked.

"Everything you told me last night...did you really mean all that?" she asked

"Why my sweet Aries, of course I did. I meant every word I spoke to you. When I was trapped in the Human World, the only thing that was on my mind was your safety and whether you were alright or not. Since I didn't know what happened to you after Karen died, I wasn't sure where you ended up." Leo told her as he sat up, pulling her close. "When I saw you again when we fought Angel, I was happy to see that you were safe. I was just upset that Angel made us fight each other. I felt awful when I punched and kicked you, but it couldn't be helped. I was enraged when Angel shot both you and me because that meant not being able to see you again."

The way the spirit world works is strange. When spirits have an owner, those spirits stay together, no matter where they are. They don't get to see the other spirits often unless two Celestial Wizards are together and are allowed to see one another. In this case, even thought Leo and Aries were summoned, then taken out, once they we sent back to the Celestial World, they weren't able to see each other again. Aquarius is the only one who break that logic so she could see her boyfriend Scorpio.

"When Lucy defeated Angel and gained your key, I was so happy. I was so grateful to her for bringing you back to me" Leo smiled "You had no idea how happy I was and how much I missed you when I saw you." he hugged her. "I couldn't believe how lucky I was after Lucy saved me. I got see you again. You made me the happiest lion spirit in the Spirit World" he told her. "Last night, you made me the luckiest guy around."

Aries blushed hearing everything Leo told her. She believed everything he told her, and began to tear. "You've made me the luckiest girl ever, Leo. Thank you." she hugged him. His face was resting on her chest as she set her head on top of his. The two stayed together in bed for the rest of the day. They didn't want to leave each other's side.

At some point of the day, Leo remembered something. "Oh Aries I forgot, I have something for you. I'll go and get it" Leo smiled as he left the room to get his bag. It was still downstairs, on the floor, the same place where he dropped it after finding Aries on the ground. He grabbed the bag and brought it upstairs.

He entered the room, finding Aries still in bed, trying to hid her body. He chuckled at her shyness, even after he seen her naked. He shuffled in his bag and pulled out a lion.

"You left him at my house two night ago and I figured you'd like to have him back." Leo smiled.

"Oh my! I didn't notice. Thank you for bringing it back Leo." Aries giggled as she got up to retrieve it. "But I have a lion to cuddle." she giggled as she leaned herself on Leo and hugged him.

"Heh is that right? Well then, maybe I should comply to being like your lion toy." Leo chuckled.

"No, your perfect, just the way you are." she nudged her head against his arm.

Leo looked at the Ram and she nuzzled his arm. He smiled and grabbed her chin to kiss her. "Then I guess I'm your new toy."

Aries giggled and smiled. "Hehehe I guess so." she placed her stuffed lion toy to the side and held Leo close.

This adorableness coming from Aries made Leo turned on again. "Now, would you like to play with your new toy?" he asked seductively.

Aries blushed. "Hehehe, I would love too." she giggled as she taken back to her bed and pushed down.

The lion pinned her down and kissed her passionately. They laid on the bed, making out and teasing each other. Leo is cupping her left breast and eating the other. Aries is moaning and twitching as he eats and licks her nips, making her squeal, giving the lion satisfaction of hearing her voice. He continues to play with her chest and brings himself up to kiss her deeply once more.

A small moan coming from the ram when he kissed her. "Ngg...L-Leo...ahh" she moaned as he kissed her deeply and passionately. He moved back to her chest, eating the right breast this time, while he stuck one of his fingers inside her hole.

A small yelp came from the girl as he began to pump his finger inside her. "A-Ah L-leo...Unah~~" her breath was being short, breathing heavily. "W-Wahh! M-More...I want ahh! m-more" Aries begged.

Leo stuck in another finger in her hole and played with her clit as he pumped with his thumb.

Aries was beginning to drool as he pumped harder into her. "Ngg...I...ahhgg" she couldn't finish her sentence she was so out of breath. Leo chuckled as he saw the out of breath ram began to lose her words. He kept playing with her, sticking a third finger in, as he kissed her again. She twitched when the third finger went in. "Naahhhgg!" Aries moaned louder as he pumped faster.

He took his fingers out of her, and began to lick her juices. "Mmmm tasty" Leo licked.

Aries blushed, but she was also still spazzing a bit from Leo's finger tease. She got up somehow and she grabbed a hold of him. "P-Please, Leo...I-I...more..." she begged as held on to him.

Leo chuckled, seeing how well his finger tease went. He felt Aries body twitching a bit. He could tell she wanted more. "Heh, as you wish my dear, beg for it my sweet" He wanted to play with her more.

"P-Please..Leo...I-I want you to f-fuck me hard..." Aries begged as she began to lick his neck. "P-please, stick it in me..."

Leo grabbed her waist as he laid her down on the bed. He stuck his hard member inside her and sat her up, placing her on his lap as he began to thrust inside her. "Ngg...Aries...you're so tight" Leo moaned as he held her tight.

Aries put her arms around him, enduring his hard thrust inside her. "H-Harder..." she moaned as she accidently clawed his back.

He did as he asked and went harder for her. She was in beginning to lose her breath. He kept going. He placed her on her back again and continued to pump harder. They were both getting close.

Aries feels herself wanting to cum as Leo continued to trusted harder and harder. "L-Leo I- ugaaahhh"

"H-Hold it in Aries...I'm almost there...Ngguhh" Leo kept going strong.

"A-Ahhh!" Aries couldn't hold it "I-I'm sorry!" she cried as he held him tight. She could hold out anymore, she felt like she was going to faint.

"I-It's alright, d-don't ehhhh worry. I'm about nhhgg there." Leo grunted. He let his load out onto Aries, making a her quite a sticky mess.

Aries sat in front of Leo, panting and full of cum and sweat. Leo licked his lips seeing how Aries looked. He wanted to lick her everywhere. But he saw how tired she was. Instead of licking her, he offered a shower for her instead.

"Hey Aries, why don't we take a shower? You covered in cum" Leo chuckled. He seriously wanted to lick her all over. Her skin was glistening with the sweat and cum, Leo wanted her so badly again.

"Um alright then..." Aries agreed as she headed to the shower with him as she pulled him with her. She turned on the water, making it nice and warm. Instead having a shower, she decided to take a bath instead. Her bath tub was big enough to hold two people tops. She filled it up with warm, soothing water and pinned her hair up.

.

.

.

"Hehe cute." Leo chuckled as he picked her up and walked in the water with her. He sat next to her and held her close. "Aries, you look magnificent right now." he whispered to her as he began to touch her under the water. He placed his hand by her hole and began to gently stroke.

"Neehhuu" Aries jumped a bit, twitching from his hands there. She didn't expect him to do that already. "N-No I don't..." she blushed and looked away as she washed her body a bit with the water

"But Aries, you really do. Your body, it's so lovely." he began to lick her neck and kept stroking her. He turned her around so he could "wash" her back. He just started to rub her back under the water and massaged her. Moving his hands up and down her body, bringing them to the front and grabbing both breast, playing with him, moving them in a circular motion.

"Ahhgg! L-Leo! C-cut it out! I-I- ahh!" Aries moaned as he kept playing with her chest. He let go of her left breast and slowly moved his hand downwards, stoking her once more. "Nughh..." Aries wanted more, but she held it in. She moved away from Leo's teasing, turned around, looked at him and grabbed him member gently and began to stroke it.

"Ahh..." Leo moaned. "A-Aries..." She kept stroking him, becoming faster and faster. Leo began to pant heavily. "Nguhh...A-Aries...I-..I...I'm gonna blow..." he uttered. She kept going as she looked at Leo's red, panting face. She kissed him as she kept going. "Mmmmm... Aries...mmm" he moaned from his kiss.

She kept going until Leo blew his load. "Ahhhh!" Leo shouted. He was still panting, but looked at Aries. After doing that, she broke him, literally. He went right for her, splashing water everywhere, and stole a kiss from her. He gave her a sweet, long, passionate kiss while he felt her all over. "Mmmmm" he never expected Aries to ever do that ever. He saw her as shy and sweet, he never thought that shy Aries would ever do that to him. He liked it, a lot.

"Mmmm...nguhhh!" she moaned softly as Leo's hands explored her body. He played with her chest, kissed her, licked her whole upper body. She was starting to lose control again. She couldn't take it anymore. "L-Leo...nguhhh...I-I...ahhh...I-I'm gonna..." she was about to blow, she could feel it. He stroked her gently as he heard her moan.

"Cum for me Aries..." he whispered in her ear. He stroked her harder and harder. Aries was trying to hold it back, but knew she couldn't. He stuck two of his fingers in her already wet hole and pumped in her.

"L-Leoo!...N-Naghhh!" she couldn't hold it in. She came a lot. She was panting and softly moaning when he was finished and was licking her juices again. She looked at him, a bit of lust in her eyes, he placed her on his lap in the water, and held her close.

He placed her on his hard member and began to move her up and down. Leo softly moved his lips all over her neck, making her twitch more. She held onto him tight as she worked herself over him. She heard his breath becoming short and heavy. A brief moment, they both could feel their soul in link with one another. They felt closer than they ever had before.

"A-Ahhh...A-Aries... ughhhh"

"L-Leo...nhuugg ..."

Both spirits go at it for at least 10 minutes. Since Aries already organised, she was close to blow again. It took Leo a while more to reach his limit. "Ahhh..I-I'm almost there..." Leo whispered, panting. He kept thrusting her over him, going faster and faster. He reached his point.

"A-Ahh...here it c-comes..."

"Ahhh!" Aries couldn't hold it in anymore. "I-I'm cumming!"

"Me too!" he held onto her. He blew his load in her again as she blew her load on him. Aries almost loses consciousness after she blew again, but Leo wakes her up by leaving a kiss upon her lips and looks at her.

"How was that Aries?" Leo smiled at her as he tried to support the body of Aries. She couldn't even keep herself up to look at him. She placed her arms around him to keep herself up.

"T-That was amazing...I d-didn't think you do that again..." she panted.

"Well, your body was too hard to resist, I couldn't leave it alone" he chuckled "To think, the shy girl I've known forever, was this kinky. Hehe. How surprising. You've made this lion very happy." he chuckled.

"Y-You've made me a very happy Ram...and I did that for you because I thought you would like it...did you not like it?! I-I'm sorry!" she began to panicking, reverting to her shy and apologetic self.

"Hehe, don't worry Aries, I loved it. You were really good at that." he calmed the panicked Ram as he kissed her cheek softly. "I defiantly won't be looking at any other girl or spirit anymore after seeing your amazing body in action." Leo teased, making Aries blush.

"Wahh! You're embarrassing me...stop.." she tried to hide her face but he grabbed her chin and faced it towards him.

"I will never stop saying how beautiful you are Aries. You're more beautiful than any other girl I've ever seen and known." he told her. "and no, I have never seen them naked at all. They just wore very revealing clothing, hoping I would go for it. But I kept myself from going that way so I could do it with you."

This made her blush even more.

"Let's finish our bath, I wanna wash your back. Just like we use to when we were kids." Leo winked and he grabbed the soap and began rubbing her back with it.

"A-Alright..." she blushed as she felt him wash her back seductively. They finished up and got out, drying themselves off. Leo dries off Aries hair. She kept her hair smooth and wavy, like it's been for the last few days. He kisses her cheek and walks her back to her room.

* * *

.

.

.

It was already night time. Since they slept for most of the day, they spent the rest of it together. Honestly, for Aries, this was a great day for her. She's usually alone, not doing anything, normally wondering what Leo was doing. But instead, he was with her, right next to her, spent the entire day with her, it was more than she could ever ask for.

"It looks like we spent a lot of time in the bathroom, doesn't it?" Leo smiled. He noticed it was already night time as well, but he didn't mind. He got to be with the girl he has always wanted to be with. His best friend he has fell for, to find out she felt the same. He still questioned why he went with all these other women when he was gone. He knew it was to take away the false guilty he felt about Karen, but why use women to get away? He could done anything else, but why women. At this point, it didn't matter anymore, he got the girl he wanted the most.

"Is there anything you'd like to do Aries? We've had a lot of fun today, so we should do something else to relax ourselves. Don't you agree?" Leo asked her with a smile.

"...Umm...can we just relax ourselves by talking to each other? I just wanna spent time with you and talk to you. Is that alright?" she asked shyly.

"But of course, my princess. I'll do whatever you like." he bowed. "Why don't we get dress then? I'm sure you want to wear something after taking our bath" he chuckled.

"Alright then." Aries walked over to her dresser and picked out her underwear and pajama for the night. "Leo, which pair of clothes do you wanna wear?" she asked as she rummaged through her draw, finding his clothes in the process.

"Mmmmm, is my button down shirt and pants there? The plain black one." Leo asked.

"Let me look...ah here it is." Aries smiled as she picked it up and handed it to him.

"Thank you" Leo accepted he pajama's. He put his underwear on and placed his pants over them. He left his shirt unbuttoned, due to his being a little steamy after the bath. He watched Aries as she dressed herself. She wore a pair of partially fully shorts and a short, white tank top that showed off her figure. Leo loved anything she wore, he thought she looked beautiful no matter what she wore. "My, aren't you charming" he flirted. "You ready my dear?"

"Hehehe, yes." He and Aries walked over the bed and just laid there, talking to one another for hours on end until they fell asleep.

This has been an good day for the two spirits over all. They talked, laughed, had some fun in the process, all while admitting their undying love for one another. This allowed the spirits to continue their week in a happier matter. Making them more and more excited for their special day at the dance.

* * *

Aquarius ended up not going over to Aries house. She ended up sleeping most of the day. Scorpio came by later that day to check up on her and to pick her up for a date he planned for her while she was home. He brought her to a high end restaurant that they go too often, to celebrate their engagement. Scorpio wanted it to be special for Aquarius, to let her know how much he cared for her. When they were finished at the restaurant, he brought her to the fountain that he proposed to her and spent the rest of the night talking and complementing her. They talked about their wedding that they wish to have soon. (**But first needs to figure out what to do for it XD**) To finish the date off, he brought her home and stayed there for the night as they continued to talk about the wedding.

Now that Wednesday is over, it's getting close to the day of the dance and there is much to do before it happens. Aries and Aquarius both have their work ahead of them, making sure that their special day is perfect on Saturday. Thursday will be busy, but both the girls will do everything they can to make it through. Until then, a restful night is ahead of them.

**Wow...I can't believe the amount of smut I added in this one chapter...odd...well hopeful this is the last of the smut...this was seriously a lot and it was hard enough to write...it's actually hard to write out sex noises, which shouldn't be that difficult...but whatever. I also just realized that this chapter was mainly about Aries and Leo...awkward...Oh well, whatever...Chapter 4 complete! I'll update whenever I can. It was hard enough to write about what they could do on a Wednesday, a very bored and unappealing day. It's hard writing a Wednesday! Well hopefully, Thursday will be easier...I hope...I'll make it through...somehow. Anyway, ENJOY MY BEAUTIFUL SMUT! :P**


End file.
